


Silk, Lace, and Revelations

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, HP May Madness 2016, Implied Sexual Content, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Love, Mild Smut, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I can only imagine how I must appear right now; wearing my favourite lingerie, the slip clinging to my body, as my face flushes with desire.<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk, Lace, and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

The crimson silk is smooth against my skin, caressing me gently, the slippery fabric rubbing against my sensitive nipples. It feels like pure bliss as I run my fingers along the lace edges, toying with the material, my knuckles brushing against my collarbones. Arousal floods my senses as I stand on display before the bed, hungry eyes devouring me. I can only imagine how I must appear right now; wearing my favourite lingerie, the slip clinging to my body, as my face flushes with desire.

I’ve never felt sexier than I do tonight, adorned in expensive silk, showing myself off to the one I love the most. The moonlight shines through our window, filling the room with an ethereal glow, my pale skin a sharp contrast to the deep red material. I run my hands down my stomach, over my thighs and grip the hem of the slip, teasing it up slowly to reveal the matching lace knickers underneath. A soft gasp escapes my mouth as soft hands brush along my inner thighs, fingertips pressing against my hot skin. My body burns with need, a fire rising in me that can only be extinguished by the person before me. Her soft brown eyes gaze into mine, reflecting the desire that is consuming us both.

"You look beautiful, Ron." Hermione leans forward to whisper in my ear. "I knew you would."

_She was right_ , I think to myself as I allow her to pull me onto the bed. But then again, she always is.


End file.
